


One Last Letter

by CoffeeBarton



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Artist Steve Rogers, Character Death, Depression, Guilt, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Marvel Universe, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Stony - Freeform, Suicide, Survivor Guilt, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeBarton/pseuds/CoffeeBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>angsty stony, i do warn you there could be triggers so, please read the tags.<br/>I was just feeling really shit, so i wrote this. haha. enjoy the feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Letter

It's not even been a week since tony was taken… or maybe it was longer?  
Steve didn't know, it was all just a blur to him, it was his fault… he could have saved him…  
All the was going through his head was the life draining from Tony's eyes as he held his beaten body in his arms. Anyone who came to see him got silence as a response, he hadn't eaten, barely slept. Steve just sat and looked empty, it was evident he'd been crying, due to the red around his eyes.

Steve went to his desk, wrapped up in a blanket, his hair was messy and tears started to fall again. Steve sat there for a while, letting the tears roll down his cheeks, he sniffled every so often.  
With a shaky hand Steve pulled out a notepad that was filled with good paper, not the cheap, crappy, lined stuff. But the kind that the a little thicker and the texture was kinda rough.  
He then pulled out a fountain pen and some black ink, Tony had always asked Steve to write because he liked how neat it was.  
Steve just smiled a little through his tears at the memory.

Steve opened the small pot of ink and sighed as he tried to keep a steady hand before dipping the nib in. 

"To my dearest Tony," Steve started and took a shaky breath.

"I've been struggling without you here, I know it hasn’t been too long, a week at least. I already miss the sarcasm and the smell of grease that you always had… also those coffee flavoured lips of yours… I miss those the most, but I'll taste them again, soon.

I'm sorry this happened… I know I'm the one to blame… it should have been me. You were my world, Tony… but now I have nothing… the one I love is gone… you're gone and it's my fault. I should have protected you, because you were the one thing I couldn’t live without…"

Steve paused and sniffled, wiping his eyes with his sleeve as the tears got heavier. Steve took another shaky breath and dipped the nib in the ink again.

"I'm writing this letter because I can't go on without you… my love. These days have been long and painful… I've barely stopped crying… my thighs and wrists are raw and burn… I heal within a day or so… so I just go back at them… I know you wouldn’t want to see me like this, but I just need to feel something.

I want you to know, Tony… despite everything we've been through all these years… my one regret is not marrying you in time…" 

Steve let out a small cry as he looked at the engagement ring on his finger… A small sapphire sat in the middle with a ring of rubies around it, sitting on a silver band, ironically Steve decided to propose on the same day with a silver and diamond ring, nothing too fancy, Tony always said he was the red to Steve's blue.

"My darling, Tony… wherever you are. I promise to be there as soon as possible… not even death can keep us apart for long.

With all my love, Steven G. Rogers." 

Steve smiled contently at his work, he pulled out his sketch book, flicking through the pages and carefully taking out his best portrait of Tony, kissing it and placing it next to the note. He cleaned up the ink and pen, putting it in is draw. 

Steve took off his clothes and showered, putting on a suit and combing his hair in a side part, dabbing a little cologne on and then got out a small revolver, putting one bullet in, taking a deep breath and looking at photos of him and Tony.

'We will meet again… my love.' Steve says, sitting on the end of his bed and a loud bang echo's through the building.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think if you liked it, or if you hate me for writing this. but anyway. I'm not that sorry.  
> its not that long either, so, yeah. hope you enjoyed whatever the fuck you just read.


End file.
